marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thing
|tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |tag4 = |tag5 = |tag6 = |release date = January 10th, 2019 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Fantastic Four #1 |victory animation = |crystal = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = |ability4 = |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tags = Defensive: Tank Hero Size: XL|abilities = Rock Stacks Fury Weakness Stun|signature ability = Unbreakable Spirit}}Thing is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio Benjamin Grimm, also known as “Thing”, served as the pilot on the starship expedition led by Reed Richards. During the voyage, the ship encountered unprecedented levels of radiation, granting the crew extraordinary powers. Ben gained incredible physical strength, and his body was covered in a flexible, rock-like hide. After returning to earth, the team banded together to form the Fantastic Four. It’s clobberin’ time! Stats Summary Thing is a sturdy defender with multiple immunities, who increases his resistances and can become Unstoppable when he gets hit. His abilities also steadily build up Fury, significantly raising his attack as the fight goes on. Abilities Passive * Immune to Bleed, Shock, Armor Break, Armor Shattered, Nullify, Stagger, and Fate Seal effects. * Generate 1 Rock Stack when Struck. * Generate 1 Rock Stack when Blocking a Hit. * Generate 4 additional Rock Stacks with a Well-Timed Block. * Thing removes 3 Rock Stack(s) when he would receive a Bleed. This can’t occur more than once every 2 second(s). Passive – Rock Stack * Rock Stacks last indefinitely, up to 15 Stacks. Any additional Rock Stacks last for 5 seconds. Rock Stacks are capped at 20. * For each Rock Stack, Physical and Energy Resistance is increased by +127.66. * Whenever a Rock Stack is removed or the duration expires, Thing gains a permanent Passive Fury, granting +36.81 Attack. These Fury effects are capped at 60. When Attacked * When Thing is Hit and he has 15 or more Rock Stacks, he becomes Unstoppable for 5 second(s) and removes 3 Rock Stack(s) instead of generating any. Special Attacks * For the next 8 second(s), Thing’s attacks Nullify all Unstoppable buffs when striking the Opponent. Signature Ability Unbreakable Spirit * While Heavy Attack Charging ** Thing activates Protection for the next 5 second(s), reducing all damage by 70%, plus +1% for each Rock Stack. ** Once this ability finishes, it goes into cooldown and cannot be reactivated for 20 seconds. ** Unbreakable Spirit will also trigger when Thing is Stunned. ** Unbreakable Spirit will also trigger when the Opponent would deal 300% or more of their Attack Rating with a Basic Attack, or 300% or more of their Attack Rating with a Special Attack Hit. This trigger ignores the ability cooldown. Special Attacks Special 1: Fists of Stone – Thing rips up the ground, then pummels the Opponent with a pair of boulder boxing gloves. * For each Rock Stack, Damage increased by +61.35. * If Thing has 15 or more Rock Stacks, he removes all Rock Stacks and this attack is Unblockable. * If Thing has 20 Rock Stacks, inflict Weakness decreasing the Opponent’s Attack by 70% for 6 second(s). Developer Note: All of Thing’s Special Attacks gain an additional ability when he has 15 Rock Stacks, and another when he has 20 Rock Stacks. These also remove all of his Rock Stacks, but doing so will give him a passive Fury for the rest of the fight for each Rock Stack removed. Special 2: Rush Down – Thing charges forward, then jumps high in the air to cannonball his Opponent. * Stagger the opponent, preventing them from gaining their next Buff for 6 seconds. * If Thing has 15 or more Rock Stacks, he removes all Rock Stacks and this attack is Unblockable. * If Thing has 20 Rock Stacks, Stun the Opponent for 4.50 second(s). Special 3: It’s Clobberin’ Time! – Thing crushes the Opponent with a boulder, then rolls them into a rock-burrito and flings them into the wall. * Thing is Unblockable and Unstoppable for 8 second(s). * If Thing has 15 or more Rock Stacks, he removes all Rock Stacks and he gains a Passive Fury for 8 second(s), increasing his Attack by +490.8. * If Thing has 20 Rock Stacks, all his Fury effects are +100% stronger for 8 second(s). Developer Note: The ability Thing gains at 20 Rock Stacks improves all his Fury effects, including the Fury he gains at 15 Rock Stacks, all of the passive Fury he’s gained so far from removing Rock Stacks, and any new Fury gained from removing Rock Stacks while the ability is active. Synergy Bonuses Developer Note: Both "The Brave and the Boulder" and the “Passive Aggressive” synergy require Champions that haven’t been added to the Contest yet. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Immune to Nullify, Fate Seal, and Stagger (ex. The Hood, Symbiote Supreme) * Thing is completely immune to all Nullify, Stagger, and Fate Seal abilities. So any Champions that rely on these, like Symbiote Supreme or The Hood, will have a very hard time fighting him Protection against very, very high damage * Thing’s signature ability is excellent at reducing the damage he takes, but it is normally on a very high cooldown. However, when Thing would take a lot of damage in a single hit, this cooldown is ignored, and his Protection can re-activate. In most situations, this trigger won’t occur. But if an enemy Champion boost their damage to extreme levels using Fury or Critical Damage Rating, they’ll have a hard time fighting through Thing’s Unbreakable Spirit. Weaknesses Frequent Bleeds * Even though Thing is immune to Bleed, whenever he would receive a Bleed he loses two Rock Stacks and doesn’t generate any Fury from their removal. This can’t occur more than once every 2 seconds, but even so, any champion that can frequently, repeatedly, trigger Bleeds will be able to keep Thing’s Rock Stacks and Fury at a low level throughout the fight. This means his Special Attacks won’t gain additional abilities, and he won’t go Unstoppable when struck. Recommended Masteries Enhanced Fury * Thing can easily generate lots of Fury effects by removing Rock Stacks. The Enhanced Fury mastery will increase the strength of these effects across the board. Double Edge * Thing is immune to Bleed, so the Bleed caused by Double Edge won’t affect him, but he’ll still gain the attack boost. In a regular fight, Bleeds remove Rock Stacks (and don’t grant Thing any Fury), but the Bleed from Double Edge happens at the start of the fight, before Thing has any Rock Stacks to remove. External links * Navigation Category:Science Category:Unstoppable Category:Stun Category:Fury